1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems, and more particularly, to air quality filtration systems therefor.
2. Problems Solved by Invention
Interchangeable Filter
                A. Attracts and captures microscopic particles like smoke and smog and large allergens like mold spores and pollen from the air passing through the filter.        B. Scented infused filters, able to disperse various or independent scents room to room. Example girls room something flowery, boys room a clean scent, while a Holiday scent in the living room.        
Current products do not offer an external easy on easy off air duct filter system. The current air filter system located on the air intake or under the duct registers faceplate.
3. Benefits to Users of Invention
Current HVAC systems have the air filters at the intake portion of the furnace and/or the air-conditioning handler.
This system allows for dust and dirt, which may be in the duct system to be filtered at every air duct exit vent plate fascia.
The consumer can easily change out the economical filters often to maintain the highest level of filtration and avoidance of reintroduction of previously captured contagions.
4. Reference Numeral Summary    10—Grille mat    12—Filter pads    12a.—Filter screen pads    14—Double sided flexible magnetic vinyl    16—Single sided flexible magnetic vinyl    18—Die Cut Magnetic self-clip griping system,    20—“The Grille” die cut out pattern    24—Contact margin direct surface point of contact    26—Faceplate control kiss stamp, for optional leave in or removable cut out    28—Gasket mat    30—Gasket topside    32—Gasket bottom side    34—Frame mat    36—Lidding flange sleeve    38—Vent blocker insert panel    40—Existing Affixed duct vent fascia cover/Hot or cold “air exit”    42—Crescent die cut tab cinching    44—Multi directional/honeycomb pattern    48—Counter sink magnets    50—“Grille mat system” components    60—Removable replaceable filter pad tabs    62—Air return or air point of entry    64—Air duct    66—HVAC existing disposable slide track filter